Private Show
by trycee
Summary: Short Story. Two hospital security guards see an intimate moment between two FBI Agents.
1. Chapter 1

**Private Show**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7-After All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

*****Warning-NC-17*****

Brian looked at his watch and shook his head. His new partner of a week was tardy for their midnight shift as security guards at the Emergency entrance of the Georgetown University Medical Hospital. He stared at the various screens in front of him and spotted his partner, rushing past the hospital patrons until he reached the booth they were to share.

"Sorry," Dave, a small thin man with brown hair sighed, as he took his seat and closed the booth door behind him.

"You've been here a week and you're already late. That won't look good with the boss," Brian, a thin African American man said with authority. "This is an easy job, you don't want to mess this up!"

"Right!", Dave said, staring into the screens. "It won't happen again!"

"That's what I and the boss like to hear," Brian said, shooting a look in Dave's direction. "This is the easiest job you could ever have. Your paid to sit around on your butt and stare at a TV screen."

"How do you keep yourself awake?", Dave asked. "I mean, I've downed more coffee this week than I ever have in my entire life."

Brian softened and smiled. "Man, you have to know how to get through the night," he said, scooting his seat up next to Dave. "You need to know how to keep yourself entertained."

Brian stared at the screen and pointed out people. "This is what I do. I pick out the regulars."

"Regulars?"

"People that come all the time. Now there are staff that are regulars. After awhile you'll know their schedule better than they do. But I focus on them at first. Then I notice the Regular non-medical folks. Like this guy right here," he said, pointing to the screen where an older white man was seated in the waiting area. "I call him Pinocchio."

"Why?"

"Cause he's a hypochondriac or something and he's always making up different conditions or illnesses to bring him here. He's here at least three times a week."

Dave laughed and continued to look as Brian picked out others. "See this girl, right here. I call her HIV."

"She has A.I.D.S?", Dave asked alarmed.

Brian chuckled. "That's Betty a CNA and she sleeps with everyone and I heard she has a few STD's hence the name."

Dave nodded. He could see Brian's eyes light up as a heavy set women walked into view. "Now that's what I like," Brian said, licking his lips.

Dave looked surprised. "Her?"

Brian looked at him. "The thicker the body, the sweeter the juice."

Dave smirked. "I've had a few fat girls in my time."

"And some of us prefer big girls," Brian said. "Big girls do it better!"

Dave shrugged. "To each their own."

"Hell yeah," Brian said, enthusiastically.

He looked up as the object of his desire, a light brown skinned BBW waved to him and as she passed by their booth. "Man...I've been trying to talk to her for months. This is the first time she ever waved."

Dave glanced back at the screen and someone caught his eye, a small framed red head dressed in an oversized tan overcoat. She kept glancing at her watch as she stood just inside the doorway as if she were waiting on someone. "What about her?"

Brian nodded. "Pack on about 200 lbs and she'd be perfect but I think I wouldn't mind her as she is.", he said, staring at the screen. "I've seen her a lot of times."

"She's nice," Dave said.

"Yeah, not usually my type but hey I wouldn't mind," Brian said, his voice trailing off.

The red head was soon joined by a tall lanky man with an oversized black overcoat. He placed his hand on her back as they talked briefly, merely inches from each other.

"Now, these two are FBI agents," Brian informed Dave. "Either they come for records, or a criminal or they're in here because either one of them is injured."

"You really know them, huh?"

"They're what I call frequent fliers. There here just enough for me to remember them but it can be months before they walk back in the doors."

"Are they partners?"

"Yeah," Brian said. "But I swear there's more between those two. I mean I've had to grab him once and he was fighting like a caged rooster in a chicken fight. He was pissed when she was in the hospital. It took a few of us to contain him. Who does that with their partner?"

"Wouldn't you from how she looks?"

Both Dave and Brian chuckled. "Yeah but seriously," Brian continued. "I swear there together," he said, watching their close interaction. "Man, I swear there about to kiss or something their so close."

"Kiss?"

Brian shook his head. "You'd be surprised what people will do late at night in a hospital. I mean, I used to have this one doctor who would cheat on his wife every Thursday night at the same time, really late like 3 am when hardly anyone is around in the hospital, right? Me and my old partner would zoom in on them and watch it all."

"Watch them fucking?", Dave asked.

Brian smirked. "What's the difference between them and a porno?"

"Nothing," Dave admitted.

"We swore we'd tape it one day but we never did...of course we never got the chance."

"What happened?"

"This doctors wife shows up and walks up to our booth and asks me what floor her husband is on. Now, mind you he was fucking this girl at that very moment! And so I was like, 'Ah...Ah...' and while I'm saying that she looks over to the screen and sees her husband on close-up fucking this girl. So, she started crying and then walked out. We never saw that doctor again."

"His wife probably cut off his balls," Dave chuckled.

"I know mine would," Brian said, as the two agents finally moved away from the front door.

He could see the tall man still had his hand on the red heads back but as they approached a darkened corner, the tall man grabbed the woman and pulled her into the corner.

Both Brian and Dave stood up, their hands going for their tasers as they watched the screen but were surprised to see the male agent smiling down to the red head. She smiled back and they planted crushing kisses to each other's mouths.

"TOLD YOU, Told you!", Brian screamed out and was thankful that their booth was sealed enclosing his yells.

They watched as the two agents groped and kissed hungrily before pulling apart. They watched as the red head wiped her lipstick off of the tall agent's lips and he helped her straighten up her coat and clothes. They both giggled as they looked at his crotch area and she then buttoned up his jacket hiding his desire. They walked out of the darkened corner of the hallway that was empty so early in the morning and the taller agent slipped his hand into the red heads hand. Both Brian and Dave watched the taller agent as he peeked into each room as they passed.

"He's looking for an empty room," Brian announced.

"Seriously? We might see some action tonight?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Brian said as they both sank back down into their chairs.

The rest of the hospital was being ignored as they stared at the two attractive agents. The red head was still giggling as she was being pulled along as the tall one searched for a room with desperation in his eyes. He stopped in front of an empty room and they watched as her face turned from ease to panic. She tried to pull away but he placed a firm hand on her back and lead her into the empty room. They watched as the taller agent closed the door to the outside world but not from their view. The male agent locked the door and then turned his attention to the small woman that looked nervously to the door behind him. But within a few steps, she was in his arms with his mouth pressed against hers and they watched as she softened and weakened in his arms.

"Damn," Brian said. "This is gonna be a good show!"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Private Viewing**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7-After All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

*********Warning-NC-17*****

"How is it we can still see them?", Dave asked.

Brian chuckled. "We have special camera's in case of emergency we can record or view what is happening in a room. Most of the time we leave it off for privacy unless its an emergency."

Dave chuckled. "I'd say this was an emergency."

"Me too," Brian laughed.

They could see the tall agent approach the small woman as if she was his prey. She had a panicked look on her face but the tall agent didn't waiver as he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up in the air, tossing her onto the empty bed, much to her surprise. They watched as he took off his coat, tossing it to the edge of the hospital bed and started stripping out of his shirt.

"Bet you he keeps his pants on!", Brian said.

"I bet he doesn't!", Dave said.

"Okay, winner gets a free soda out of the machine."

"Deal," Dave agreed.

The red head laid on the bed, watching the slow approach of the predatory agent. But once his shirt was opened he walked up to her and started removing her coat as they stared into each other's eyes. He slipped her blouse out of her slacks and his hands immediately went to her breast making her moan, a sound Brian and Dave could not hear. "Hold on," Brian said, switching on the sound of the inside of the room. "They can't hear us but we can hear them," he said, reassuring his co-worker.

The red heads moans soon filled their booth. The tall man roughly pushed her bra up above her breast bone and attacked one nipple as she gripped his hair. "Oh...Oh!", she said, a little too loudly. "Yes, right there."

He then switched to the other breast and Brian zoomed in and they got a clear view of her now cooling moist nipple. The tall man removed his mouth and she made a soft cry but the tall man was busy unzipping her pants. He plunged his hand into her panties and she nearly lifted off the bed. With one hand he pushed her down and began to rub hard, dipping into her folds. Her head began to shake from side to side as she gripped his neck as he watched her began to shake from his fingers alone. Her eyes rolled in the back of her eyes but the tall man wasn't satisfied with that. Brian and Dave glanced at each other. They both felt ackward sharing this moment with each other. This was a show they'd prefer to see alone for a lot of reasons. But they watched as the tall man stripped off her pants and tossed it on the bed. They could see her moisture wetting her panties and could hear the kissing sounds the tall man made to the outside of her panties. He then removed them, tossing them on top of their other clothes and he opened her to him and dove in, causing a sharp, "OH!", from her.

"He's going to town," Dave giggled.

"Hey yeah," Brian said. "She's squirming all over the place. "

They watched and listened in fascination as the tall man gripped her hard as she came into his mouth. He lapped and licked until she told him to stop. He let her recover a moment before he unzipped his pants down to his knees and roughly pulled her closer to him. She was putty in his hands, her resistance gone, if she ever had any. His cock was engorged.

Brian and Dave glanced at each other both feeling inadequate as they waited for his entrance. The tall man teased her by placing the tip of his head into her folds. She cried out again in pleasure and he then slipped into her. She braced herself the best she could with her fingers gripping the other side of the thin hospital bed. He began to plow into her hard and deep unrelenting as he pumped. Both Brian and Dave again shot a look at each other as they watched him continue to pound for longer than he should've been able too. Her screams increased with each thrust and they listened as she crashed again screaming out words that sounded like "Mul...ah..ah..."

He didn't stop as he pounded into her even more roughly.

"Damn, when was the last time he had some?", Brian asked. "He is acting like a dying man here."

"I swear," Dave agreed.

Soon though the man's thrusts increased even more rapidly. "My wife would never let me do that," Brian said.

"Your wife? What about that girl?"

"I'm innocent until caught," Brian said, fascinated with the scene in front of him. "But I wish I could find a girl that would let me do that. "

"I swear!", Dave agreed again.

The man screamed out a name that sounded like "SCUL...OH...OH!", and he had come right inside of her.

Both men looked shocked. "He didn't pull out!", Dave said.

"I saw," Brian said.

"Shit! They're in trouble.", Dave said. "I've got three kids, I should know."

"Well, I don't have any," Brian added. "And I'm trying to hold off for awhile."

"I hear ya!", Dave said, as they both watched as the red head kissed the sweaty brow of the tall man as he laid heavily on top of her.

He lifted himself off of her and they both moaned as he finally pulled out of her. He then watched as she quickly headed for the bathroom. He soon joined her and the two guards waited until they saw the two of them come out, dressed and looking refreshed. They kissed again and then both helped clean up the now soiled sheets and toss them into the bin. The red head re-made the bed and they finished dressing before exiting to the room. The two officers watched as they walked down the hall, no longer touching. The two FBI agents, took the elevator up to the second floor and walked down the hall to a room. The guards watched as they both entered the room of a bald headed man with glasses.

"Well," Brian said, losing interest. "That was hot and steamy and it passed the time," he said, looking at the clock. "Six more hours and we go home."

"Yeah...," Dave said, feeling a sense of loss at his entertainment for the night. "Now what?"

"We could always count the number of women verses men," Brian suggested. "Or we could listen to the radio or something...or maybe make a few rounds."

"I think I'll go walk around. I need to get out of here," Dave said.

"Alright. Take the walkie talkie. Nothing probably that exciting will happen again tonight. Not tonight that is."

Dave nodded. He stepped out of the booth with his walkie talkie in his hand. Brian again looked at the two agents who were looking so concerned about the older bald headed man in the hospital bed. "If only he knew what you two were doing just a few minutes ago," Brian laughed. "Oh, well...I guess I'll switch on the radio..."

**The End**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
